


Sylvester in New York

by aislingde



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Buffy fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war, Sylvester in New York zu verbringen. Als sie beim Zahnarzt das Kreuzworträtsel gelöst und anschließend die Postkarte in den Briefkasten geworfen hatte, schien ihr das noch die perfekte Lösung zu sein, einmal einige Tage von Sunnydale wegzukommen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2002

Buffy fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war, Sylvester in New York zu verbringen. Als sie beim Zahnarzt das Kreuzworträtsel gelöst und anschließend die Postkarte in den Briefkasten geworfen hatte, schien ihr das noch die perfekte Lösung zu sein, einmal einige Tage von Sunnydale wegzukommen.

Als einige Wochen später das Gewinnschreiben kam, hatte sich einiges geändert. Willow war dem Zaubern verfallen und Spike hatte versucht, sie zu vergewaltigen, und war, nachdem er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte, abgehauen. Xander und Anya hatten sich von ihr distanziert und Giles war in England. Und Dawn… so sehr sie ihre Schwester liebte, gerade von ihr brauchte sie den meisten Abstand. Sie wusste niemanden mehr, den sie mitnehmen sollte.

 

Und so war sie alleine nach New York gefahren. Sie hatte in dem Hotel eingecheckt, für sie war eine Nobelsuite reserviert worden, und noch einen Einkaufsbummel gemacht. Buffy bedauerte, dass sie kein Geld hatte, um auch noch einige Sachen einzukaufen. Nur der warme Wintermantel musste sein. Verwöhnt vom warmen Wetter in Sunnydale, kam ihr New York Ende Dezember bitterkalt vor. Auch wenn noch kein Schnee lag, der Nieselregen durchzog ihren Körper.

Sie wusste gar nicht so recht, ob sie das warme Hotel verlassen und zum Times Square gehen sollte, aber sie hatte die Karten für das Sylvesteressen verkauft, um sich den Mantel leisten zu können. Für Buffy gab nichts Schlimmeres, als Sylvester einsam im Hotel zu verbringen. Dann hätte sie gleich in Sunnydale bleiben können. So zog sie sich seufzend an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Times Square.

Sie schaffte es auch bis dort zu kommen, sie quetschte sich einfach durch die Menschenmassen. Anfangs fand sie es auch ganz witzig. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie schon einmal von solchen Menschenmengen umgeben war. Und Buffy fand es interessant zu sehen, wer alles Sylvester am Times Square verbrachte.

Als sie vor dem gigantischen Weihnachtsbaum stand, der den Times Square schmückte, kam auf einmal wieder die ganze Einsamkeit über sie. Denn um sie herum waren nur glückliche Menschen und keiner war allein. Ein Pärchen, das bei ihr stand, hatte schon die Sektflasche geöffnet und stieß mit Gläsern an, die sie wohl mitgebracht hatten. Ein anderes Pärchen küsste sich selbstvergessen, ohne sich um die Umgebung zu kümmern, und etwas weiter entfernt stand eine Gruppe, die sich wohl hier zum Feiern verabredet hatte. Sie konnte an deren Lachen hören, dass sie einen unbeschwerten Abend verbrachte. Wann hatte sie schon einmal einen unbeschwerten Abend verbracht? Mit ihren Freunden gab es das schon lange nicht mehr, jeder der Scoobies schleppte so viele Probleme mit sich rum, dass nichts vollkommen sorglos war.

 

Buffy fühlte unendliche Trauer und Einsamkeit. Sie stand an einem der belebtesten Plätze der Welt und bekam nichts mehr von ihrer Umgebung mit. Sie dachte nur an die Vergangenheit und wünschte sich zurück in den Himmel.

 

Auf einmal wurde sie von einem Typen angerempelt. Sie fühlte die Hand, die an ihrer Handtasche zerrte und versuchte, diese zu stehlen. Sie reagierte reflexartig und hielt die Riemen der Tasche mit beiden Händen fest. Obwohl in der Tasche kein Geld war, sondern nur zwei Reservepflöcke, hatte sie für Buffy eine symbolische Bedeutung. Sie hob ihr rechtes Bein und trat ihm die Beine unter seinem Körper weg. Als der Angreifer auf dem Boden lag, beugte sie sich über ihn und löste seine Hände von der Handtasche, die er immer noch umklammert hatte.

„Versuch es beim nächsten Mal bei einer Oma, vielleicht hast du dafür genügend Kraft.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um sah auf einmal die bewundernden Blicke von einigen Leuten, die um Buffy standen. Eine junge Frau reichte ihr ein Sektglas. Verlegen nahm Buffy das Glas an. Als sie auf die Uhr blickte, merkte sie, dass sie wohl zwei Stunden so selbstvergessen vor dem Weihnachtsbaum gestanden hatte und sich bemitleidet hatte. Es waren nur noch wenige Sekunden vor Mitternacht.

Buffy fasste den Vorsatz, im nächsten Jahr aufzupassen, dass sie nicht mehr in Selbstmitleid versinken würde. Als sie in die fröhlichen Gesichter der fremden Menschen blickte, die sie zum Mitfeiern einluden, wusste sie, dass jetzt der richtige Moment für ein Neuanfang war.

Lächelnd wünschte sie allen ein frohes neues Jahr. Ein junger Mann umarmte sie sogar und gab ihr einen unverfänglichen Kuss.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Buffy in ihrem Hotelzimmer mit starken Kopfschmerzen auf. Sie drehte sich vorsichtig um und stellte fest, dass der junge Mann von der Vornacht neben ihr lag und vor sich hin schnarchte. Buffy erinnerte sich dunkel, was in der letzten Nacht nach Mitternacht passiert war, sie wusste allerdings, dass der Mann in ihrem Bett auf den Namen Fred hörte. Buffy rappelte sich auf und ging ins Bad. Als sie dort ihr Spiegelbild musterte, fragte sie sich, wie sie das jetzt wieder angestellt hatte. Sie konnte auch nichts richtig machen. Warum musste sie denn direkt jemanden abschleppen, nur weil er nett zu ihr war. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse, um sich selbst wieder aufzuheitern, merkte aber, dass es nichts half, sondern dass sich eine Traurigkeit wieder tief in ihrem Inneren ansammelte. Sie wollte aber nicht sofort wieder in Lethargie verfallen.

Entschlossen drehte sie sich um und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Sie musterte Fred, der so selig vor sich hinschlummerte, beschloss aber, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, da es sonst genau so enden würde wie mit Spike, sexuell befriedigend, aber gefühlsmäßig einfach enttäuschend.

 

Aber das neue Jahr war eine gute Gelegenheit mit ihren Freunden ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen und neu anzufangen. Vielleicht bestand doch noch eine Chance, dass die Scoobies wieder eine Einheit bilden würde, wenn sie sich nur etwas Mühe gab und sich für ihre Freunde Zeit nahm. Denn wenn sie keine Zeit in eine Freundschaft investieren würde, warum sollten es ihre Freunde?

 

Entschlossen nahm sie ihre Tasche und packte sie. Es gab sicher einen früheren Flug nach Sunnydale.


End file.
